


Bloom

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Happy, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fill, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Magic and unrequited love combine to make Tony suffer from a very strange problem.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WenchofCasterlyTarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchofCasterlyTarth/gifts).



> This was a prompt for **WenchofCasterlyTarth** who asked for:
> 
> _I've always loved your work and I was wondering if you could maybe write a Hanahaki Disease AU? pleaseeeeeeee._
> 
> And if you don't know what "Hanahaki Disease" is you can find some information [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease). I fudged it a little bit here and there, but hopefully you all like what I came up with :)

The first time it happened, Tony was torn between confusion and terror.

He’d been working in the lab and tweaking a project he and Loki were designing. He was putting some final touches on the code when he felt a tickle in his throat. He cleared it, but it persisted. He cleared it again, but this time, it didn’t stop. It got worse until he was coughing, and when he started, he couldn’t stop.

Tony could barely get in air and then suddenly he was _coughing up something_. Panic tore through him even as he felt something soft fill his mouth until he was able to spit it into his hands.

It was a fucking flower.

Tony only had about three seconds to be incredulous before he was coughing again.

He ended up with five by the end as well as a couple of petals. His throat felt raw and he was gasping for breath. He gripped the lab table and stared down at the flowers. They were orange, pink and white.

Tony brought a trembling hand to his throat. “J-J?”

“There is no known reason for what just occurred, Sir,” JARVIS actually sounded stunned.

It could only mean one thing. 

“Get me Loki,” he asked roughly. “ _Now_.”

JARVIS must have relayed the urgency as Loki appeared in less than a minute. 

“Anthony?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

Tony heard Loki step closer only to freeze behind him. Tony dragged his eyes away from the flowers. Loki was staring at them with astonishment.

“I just coughed these up." He tried to keep the worry from his voice, but wasn't sure he succeeded. "Why the hell did I do that?”

Loki dragged his eyes to Tony, he looked pale. His voice was a whisper, “You coughed them up?”

“I just said that,” Tony was barely swallowing down his panic at this point. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

Loki looked back at the flowers. His face was hard to read, but dismay was obvious. “I am sorry, Anthony. My magic... our time together, it must have allowed you to absorb some seidr." He swallowed. "This must be a side-effect. I knew my magic was fond of you, but I did not think it would do this.”

“Make me cough _flowers?_ ” he asked incredulously.

Tony still felt anxious about why this was happening, but he was calming down knowing it was a non-malicious by-product of their recent magic-science binging. It was weird, but he could deal with this; Loki could get him a cup of coffee and undo the spell and it would be a funny story to tell Bruce when the scientist was back in the tower.

But, Loki shook his head. “No. It did not create the flowers.”

Tony tensed again. “Then what-”

“The flowers they are...” he seemed to be struggling for words, “they are a manifestation of strong emotions.”

Tony frowned. “I don’t understand."

Loki wouldn’t look at him; he was staring at the flowers. 

“The creation of flowers," Loki hesitated, a grimace forming. "They are an expression of love.” Tony blanched, but Loki wasn’t done. “In this case, I would suggest unrequited love.” Loki slowly lifted his head, his expression impossible to read. “I know it was not you who ended your relationship with Miss Potts, Anthony.”

Tony’s heart was pounding and he felt like a deer in the headlights. His eyes were wide as he stared at Loki.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Can you make it stop?” Tony asked, his voice low and his palms sweating.

“I will try," Loki assured him.

“Thanks.” Tony forced the word out around a tight throat.

When Loki reached for his shoulder and squeezed it, Tony’s chest flooded with warmth the way it always did, only this time his stomach convulsed too. A moment later he was bent over the table and coughing again. Loki’s hand was a warm weight on his back, rubbing in soothing circles as Loki murmured words of comfort in his ear.

Tony was certain Loki’s touch was only making things worse.

_Unrequited love._

It said a lot about his chances when the man Tony was in love with thought he was in love with someone _else_.

* * *

In the week that followed, Tony got used to vomiting flowers.

A small part of him was fascinated at the whole process (how did it happen? Did the flowers form in his mouth or was he coughing up seeds that magically grew when they touched his tongue?) the rest was mortified and horrified.

Loki was a constant source of comfort and support, even going so far as to follow Tony wherever he went, ready and willing to assist in any way he could. The mage was guilty about being partly responsible ( _God_ , Loki had _no idea_ ) and frustrated that he couldn’t undo the spell. He was also sympathetic about Tony’s unrequited love.

Hah. _Hah._

The irony was more painful than the flowers that were rubbing his throat raw.

Loki had taken to preparing him soothing teas and using a burst of magic to heal Tony's throat after his latest coughing fit. He also kept up the comforting rubs to Tony’s back and even stroked his hair long after Tony was finished. Tony didn't stop it; in fact, he tended to lean against Loki long after he was finished.

If he was going to suffer for loving Loki, at least he could get a bit of affection out of it.

It was after once such coughing fit that they were sitting on the couch in the penthouse. Tony was leaning his head against Loki’s shoulder and trying to breathe evenly. His eyes were closed and Loki was holding him. Loki had flowers all over his pants, but he didn’t seem to mind. His finger was rubbing in circles over Tony’s temple.

Tony could have fallen asleep like this. He could end every day of his _life_ like this (well, minus the flowers, and with some kisses thrown in, but he’d take what he could get).

“I am sorry, Anthony,” Loki apologised for the hundredth time, continuing to sound remorseful and upset.

He hated seeing Tony in pain, especially when he blamed himself for it. Tony didn’t talk much after a coughing fit, so he reached out and patted Loki’s leg, trying to tell him it was okay.

It was Tony's fault, after all, for falling in love with the unattainable.

There was a moment’s pause before Loki hissed, “She is a fool.” Tony’s mouth twitched with bitter amusement. Loki didn’t seem to notice. “You are a prize, Anthony.” Loki’s fingers slid lower, almost but not quite cupping Tony’s cheek. “You should not suffer for her.”

Loki sounded so adamant and it made Tony feel so _good_ \--until his stomach clenched and he was coughing again.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and ended up bent half over Loki and half over the floor. Loki was whispering words of comfort and encouragement. His hand was on the back of Tony’s neck, turning blissfully cool for additional comfort while the other rubbed against his back.

Tony had flowers and petals falling from his mouth and coating the floor and Loki’s shoes. He felt miserable, sore and defeated. He knew this wasn't going to stop for as long as he was in love.

Loki was still trying to come up with a way to fix this, but Tony could see he didn't think it was possible. Tony had thrown up enough flowers to fill a florist already and it was only getting worse the more that Loki held, complimented and cared for him.

He’d got past one broken heart, how bad could the second one be?

“You,” Tony forced out between one cough and the next. He still had one hand on Loki’s knee, but he brought the other to grip the hand on the back of his neck.

He felt Loki go still. “What?”

Tony’s heart lurched, and he swallowed down the wave of nausea. He drew in a careful breath and let it out. He didn’t look at the flowers on the ground, in fact, he kept his eyes shut. 

“It’s you.” He swallowed again. “It’s always been _you_.”

Loki didn't react.

It made Tony cringe and drop his hand from Loki's. He opened his eyes and stared at their feet. They were covered in dozens of flowers and rose petals; a physical manifestation of strong, romantic feelings. His unrequited love. He extracted his hand from Loki’s leg and rested it in his lap. His eyes stung, but he refused to believe it was from anything but the coughing.

“Sorry,” Tony apologised. "I-"

He planned to say more, a whole host of apologies and some promises that it didn’t have to change anything, but Loki squeezed his neck and then stroked it with his thumb. Tony stilled and fell silent.

“Do not be sorry, Anthony,” Loki said, and he sounded _ecstatic_. Tony dared to turn and look at the mage. Loki was grinning and his eyes were bright. “Do you have any idea how _happy_ you have made me?”

Tony blinked. “You’re... happy?”

Loki laughed. He then tugged Tony towards him with enough strength to make Tony topple into Loki’s lap, but the mage didn’t mind. He merely brought them even closer until they could press their lips together.

Tony gasped, his lips parting and Loki instantly taking the advantage to try and deepen the kiss. God, Tony wanted it, he really did but.

“‘oki!’ Tony mumbled, pulling back hurriedly. Loki was confused, but Tony gasped, “The flowers! I just coughed them up and-”

Loki laughed again and shook his head. “Do you think the love you feel for me will taste anything but sweet on my tongue?” He pulled Tony close and pressed their foreheads together. “These flowers are _mine_.” He shook his head, looking disbelieving. “Anthony, from the moment this spell befell you, I swore that if they could only be for me, I would do _anything_ to have it be so. I would kiss you with petals on your lips, if you would only let me.”

Tony’s heart fluttered and he grinned, feeling like squirming at the affection in Loki’s words.

He knew it should prompt coughing, that a dozen flowers should be falling out of his mouth but... nothing happened. He didn’t feel a tickle in his throat or cramps in his stomach.

But, before he could puzzle that further, Loki was kissing him again.

Tony’s eyes fell closed and he kissed back, and when Loki tried to deepen it, this time he didn’t fight it. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck instead and encouraged him every step of the way.

If Loki didn’t mind the flowers, wanted to kiss him and loved Tony _back_ , then what kind of idiot would Tony be to try and stop him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! (And in case you didn't read up above, having your unrequited feelings returned "cures" the flower coughing XD.)
> 
> Also, I just want to say that while I still have some prompts to complete, I want to inform everyone that **until further notice I am not taking anymore prompts**. I already have a large amount of ideas to get through and I really can't afford anymore.
> 
> If/when that changes, I'll let you all know, but for now, I'm just not accepting them :)


End file.
